


Поцелуй меня, Дерек

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Out of Character, Romantic Fluff, Stiles is talking a lot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: — А еще у тебя просто куча причин, чтобы поцеловать меня.Они вновь смотрят друг на друга, и Дерек готов поклясться, что видит, как в глубине этих карих глаз закидываются аддеролом бесы и готовят именной котел для Хейла.Одержимый идеей Стайлз — его личный ад.





	Поцелуй меня, Дерек

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Raven Weiss  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

— Дерек! Сегодня ты просто обязан поцеловать меня! — Стайлз врывается в лофт подобно урагану, и Хейл раздраженно выдыхает, откладывая книгу на журнальный столик. 

— Прекрати, — цедит оборотень сквозь зубы, хоть и понимает, что это бесполезно. 

— Да брось, — ожидаемо отмахивается Стайлз и бесцеремонно падает на диван рядом с закатывающим глаза Дереком. — Я же сегодня сдал очень важный экзамен. А это очень-очень значимое для меня событие! 

— С каких пор успехи в учебе считаются причиной целовать кого-то? 

Дерек вновь тяжело вздыхает. В последние пару недель их взаимоотношения со Стайлзом, казалось, перешли на «новый уровень». Теперь вместо привычного «тебе не запугать меня» этот болтливый рот без перебоя выдавал прошения поцеловать Стилински. Иногда в повелительном наклонении. И за подобное нахальство Хейлу только сильнее хотелось наклонить самого подростка: например, головой о какую-нибудь твердую поверхность. Несколько раз подряд. С особой жестокостью. Потому что Дерек был уверен: какой-нибудь жалкий кляп Стайлз просто проломит языком в два счета, — ведь не может же быть у такого любителя потрепаться слабого языка? 

— С этих самых, — слишком уверенно произносит Стилински и в довесок еще и кивает самому себе. — Ну же, Дерек, не упрямься. 

— Ладно, — Дерек поджимает губы, опуская уголки, и слегка приподнимает брови, наблюдая за реакцией Стайлза. Тот ожидаемо вытаращивает глаза и, очевидно, не может определиться, чему стоит больше удивляться: словам или новым мимическим явлениям на лице оборотня. 

— Что, правда? — Стайлз доверчив, словно олененок. 

« _Олень_ », — мысленно поправляет себя Дерек и притворно скалит зубы в полуулыбке. 

— Конечно. Только сначала поцелую Скотта. Он тоже сдал. 

— Ты невыносим! — поднимает мученический вой Стайлз, пряча лицо в ладонях и откидываясь на спинку дивана. — Кто посеял в тебе эти семена недоюмора? Это просто ужасно, Дерек! 

— Так перестань это терпеть и свали уже из моего дома. 

Однако выдвинутая альтернатива остается проигнорированной со стороны вновь оживившегося Стайлза. 

— Тебе же не плевать на меня и мои успехи, — не сдается он, ища новые способы растопить ледяную глыбу с глазами цвета абсента, иногда опасно мигающими алым. — То есть, не то чтобы тебе было плевать на успехи стаи в целом, но мои дела тебя заботят явно больше остальных. 

— Неужели? — устало отзывается Дерек и начинает коситься на недавно отложенную книгу. Может, если спокойно взять ее и погрузиться в чтение, парень просто повозмущается и уйдет? 

— О да, это так! И даже не думай отрицать, — Стайлз пихает Дерека в плечо, и тот понимает, что вариант с книгой ему не поможет: паршивец никогда не гнушался «распускать руки». Захочет — и книгу отберет, и по голове ею же заедет, не боясь быть разорванным в клочья. 

Он слишком комфортно чувствует себя среди волков. _Слишком_. 

— Меня не заботят твои достижения в обучении, Стайлз, — Дерек вынужден смотреть в темные глаза напротив, когда Стайлз на эмоциях придвигается настолько близко, что еще немного — и он мог бы смело забраться оборотню на колени. 

Но Дерек просто смотрит и даже не думает увеличивать расстояние между ними. Он тоже _слишком_ комфортно себя чувствует в обществе человека, хоть и никогда не признает это вслух. 

— Я же сказал тебе не отрицать! — бунтует Стайлз, хмурясь и неосознанно морща нос, на что Дереку хочется улыбнуться. — Вот я не оборотень, а все равно буквально чувствую, как ты врешь сейчас. Давай, попробуй сказать это еще раз, хмурый волк. 

— Ладно, — пожимает плечами Хейл, поражаясь, на что он только тратит собственное время и силы. — Стайлз, меня не заботят твои достижения настолько, чтобы от них возникало желание вылизывать твой рот. 

Хорошо. Хейл поражается еще и тому, какие формулировки порой приходят в его голову. Впрочем, подобное можно — и нужно — списать на дурное влияние Стилински. Иного объяснения здесь просто не может быть. 

— Вот если бы ты сказал эти слова не таким тоном, не с таким выражением лица и не… — Стайлз задумчиво облизывает губы, а затем проворно кусает их, как обычно бывает при попытке не ляпнуть что-то лишнее, и Дерек недовольно хмыкает — ему не нравится, когда Стайлз что-то недоговаривает. — Ладно, обобщим. Если бы это сказал вообще не ты, то прозвучало бы даже сексуально. И я бы принял такую манеру заигрывания. 

— Я не пытаюсь с тобой заигрывать, Стайлз. 

— Я знаю, поэтому просто поцелуй меня, — юноша беспечно пожимает плечами, а Дерек только и может, что сжать переносицу пальцами и сдержанно выдохнуть: 

— Боже… 

— Да ладно, ну чего тебе стоит? — не унимается Стайлз и, воспользовавшись моментом, все же укладывает одну ногу на бедро оборотня, сразу продолжая говорить, чтобы не успеть отхватить оплеуху. — Серьезно, что в этом такого? Мы ведь уже делали это раньше. 

Комната наполняется глухим рыком, но Стайлз ровным счетом никак не реагирует на резкое изменение в настроении альфы. 

— Один раз, — решает напомнить ему Дерек о том случае, что стал точкой отсчета для Стилински, вдолбившего себе в голову жажду поцелуев с оборотнем. — В полнолуние. Когда мой волк полностью взял надо мной контроль и по неясным мне до сих пор причинам кинулся зажимать в переулке первого встречного гиперактивного психа. 

— Видишь! — почти радостно восклицает Стайлз, вскидывая руки, и Дерек перехватывает их, искренне убеждая себя, что сделал это исключительно рефлекторно, а не потому что захотел. — Волк же является частью тебя, так? Причем с самого рождения. Он как твое подсознание. Ты подсознательно хочешь зажимать меня в переулках и делать со мной всякие разные вещи. Черт, да даже сейчас я вижу на твоем лице лишь раздражение вместо отвращения и натуральной ненависти натурала к ненатуралу. Или частично ненатуралу. Я еще не понял, насколько я ненатурален, но ты уж точно не слишком натурален для того, чтобы звать себя стопроцентным натуралом. 

— Стайлз, — с нажимом произносит Дерек и демонстрирует немного удлинившиеся клыки. — Либо ты сейчас затыкаешься, либо я вырываю тебе язык. 

Как ни странно, но такая угроза действует: Стилински замолкает и отводит немного обиженный взгляд куда-то в сторону. И эти десять секунд кажутся Дереку раем. 

— А еще у тебя просто куча причин, чтобы поцеловать меня. 

Они вновь смотрят друг на друга, и Дерек готов поклясться, что видит, как в глубине этих карих глаз закидываются аддеролом бесы и готовят именной котел для Хейла. 

Одержимый идеей Стайлз — его личный ад. 

— Дай угадаю, ты собираешься их перечислять, — голос Дерека звучит почти обреченно, но Стайлз только весело кивает головой. 

— Само собой. 

— Отлично, — хмыкает Хейл. — Я выслушаю все и выставлю тебя за дверь. 

— Это мы еще посмотрим. 

Стайлз придвигается еще ближе и закидывает вторую ногу на колени Дерека, и тому приходится уложить свои руки на талию юноши. Просто чтобы тот не потерял равновесие и не упал на пол. Только для этого. 

— Сам посуди, волчара, — Стайлз начинает почти сразу, будто дома заранее готовил свою речь. — Первая — твоя животная сущность далеко не против подобных взаимодействий. 

Дерек не кивает, но и не мотает головой. Потому что ему нечего возразить, но и согласиться он… не может? 

Стайлз продолжает: 

— Вторая — ты сам не особо сопротивляешься ее желаниям, а учитывая твой уровень самоконтроля, такое возможно только при условии, если ваши желания совпадают. 

Он говорит медленнее обычного, произнося каждое слово четко и ясно, словно желая одним только голосом выгравировать все свои суждения в голове оборотня. Не давая возможности отстраниться или отвлечься. 

_Завораживая_. 

— Третья — ты никогда не сводишь с меня взгляд, когда я говорю. Вот прямо как сейчас. Внимательно-внимательно слушаешь меня. Только ты и слушаешь меня. Всегда. 

Дерек концентрируется на быстром сердцебиении юноши. Но совсем скоро понимает, что это стучит его собственное сердце. 

Паршиво. 

— Четвертая — ты всегда ведешь себя со мной одинаково. Не важно, обыкновенный бета ты или нахохлившийся от власти альфа с надменным взглядом и в новой кожанке. Ты можешь быть настоящим плохим парнем, но со мной ты всегда все-тот-же-Дерек-Хейл. Хмурый, неразговорчивый, но до пугающего внимательный и готовый спасти меня из любой передряги даже ценой собственной жизни. И да, чаще катающийся в моем джипе на пассажирском, чем в малышке камаро. 

Дерек не успевает понять, как их лица оказываются на таком расстоянии друг от друга, когда не нужно быть оборотнем, чтобы почувствовать чужое дыхание на собственной коже. 

Стайлз вкрадчиво продолжает говорить, и Дереку кажется, будто он слушает не чужой монолог, а собственные мысли. 

— Пятая — твой рык на меня скорее урчащий, чем предупреждающий, тогда как с остальными ты ведешь себя словно разъяренное животное. Шестая — твоя радужка вспыхивает красным, когда я касаюсь или случайно задеваю тебя, и это говорит о твоей эмоциональной вспышке. Седьмая — ты слишком шумно втягиваешь воздух носом, когда я оказываюсь рядом, а значит, тебе нравится мой запах. Восьмая — ты помнишь его, этот запах, и ты помнишь даже как пахнут все мои эмоции, без труда их различаешь, а этого не может даже Скотт. Девятая — мой подоконник уже несколько месяцев как не проводит ни одной ночи без твоей угрюмой задницы на нем. Десятая — у тебя лезут когти, когда… 

— Это не причины, идиот, — внезапно прерывает его Дерек почти шепотом, не отрывая взгляда от лица болтливого юноши. — Это доказательства. 

— Просто поцелуй меня уже, Дерек, — еще тише шепчет в ответ Стайлз и уже через мгновение чувствует теплоту и сухость чужих губ на своих. И это ощущение кажется ему чертовски _правильным_. 

 

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
